Saturday Morning
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: KenxAya, YohjixOmi: One fine spring day, Ken decides to take Aya out on one of his ‘walks’. Actually, it’s more of a date… but poor Aya didn’t know what hit him!


Weiß Kreuz - Saturday Morning Clean Clean false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 

Saturday Morning

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: I'm feeling good now. That's also inspiration. ^___^ my exams are popping up, so I'm sorry if this is a little rushed. I just felt so fluffy; I had to get this out.

Pairing: Ken x Aya, Yohji x Omi

Summary: One fine spring day, Ken decides to take Aya out on one of his 'walks'. Actually, it's more of a date… but poor Aya didn't know what hit him!

Note: Manga-verse.

_________________

"Excuse me?"

"Aya! It's Saturday! C'mon!"

"No," the redhead glowered. "I can't. Did I say I can't? I won't."

"You're such a spoil sport, Aya," Ken muttered.

"Then ask Tsukiyono," Aya turned away, before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "What is it this time, Hidaka?"

"Aya, I'm just asking you out to a walk with me. I've asked Omi and Yohji out with me before, and I just want to spend some time getting to know each of you, individually. You're also Weiß. You're our family too. Aya…"

The redhead sighed. "Fine. I'm getting my sweater."

Ken gave a whoop of delight. As Aya disappeared up the stairs, two brunets appeared from behind bushes of petunias and one behind a row of tulips. "Yo, KenKen!"

"Good work, Ken-kun," Omi beamed at his teammate. "Wow, you sure are persistent! I'd love to learn such nice things from you, you're so smart!"

"It's nothing, Omi," Ken scratched his head, laughing. "When you want something, you just gotta work hard for it…"

"Shh! Here comes Princess Fujimiya. Oh god, that sweater!" Yohji ducked behind the carnations, pulling Omi along.

"Did you say something?"

"Uhh! Yeah! You've never looked better!" the brunet waved frantically, trying to get his point across. The redhead visibly blushed, but Ken was too muddled up on his steps and keeping from tripping over a pot of hydrangeas to notice it, much to Aya's relief.

"Well, now what?"

"Now we go walk… to the park. Yeah! The park!"

Yohji and Omi smacked their foreheads. Why couldn't Ken plan beforehand?

"Do you always take Tsukiyono and Kudou to parks?" Aya asked. Now, that sounded very Ken-like. Except the fact that Omi would have persuaded the brunet to attend some Nittle Grasper concert, or Yohji would ask him to as bar for some guy bonding. But ah, heck, it wasn't like Aya had any favorite places to haunt except maybe the hospital, but he sure as hell wouldn't be brining the brunet there.

"Yeah… um… hmm. Not really."

Aya rolled his eyes. Ever the Hidaka. "Let's go, then."

Ken grinned, dragging the redhead out by his arm. Both he and Aya stumbled out of the shop, leaving the two members behind. The moment they were out of earshot, Omi burst into one of his infectious rounds of laughter. Yohji grinned, and slung an arm round the youth's shoulders. "Well, Omitchi, now that the insatiable two are out, we have the shop to ourselves…"

"And…?"

"Oh, you know what two lonely bishounen can do…"

"You're indescribable, Yohji-kun." Omi pushed the longhaired brunet away.

"How about hot and sexy?"

"Huh?"

"You just wanted to describe me, remember?" the brunet waggled his eyebrows seductively. Omi rolled his eyes, smilingly picking up a broom. While those two were out, he might as well clean the shop up a little. Well, initially that was a good plan anyway.

A pair of hands grabbed at his buttocks.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

_Smack! Whack!_

_____________________

The park was filled with people, activities and color. It was not very quiet, but it wasn't noisy either. Children ran by, enjoying the beginning of a warmer weather following the snow. Already the grass was growing a pale shade of green, and there were small patches of flowers sprouting out everywhere. Spring was a good season for walks.

Ken stole a glance at the redhead.

The pair hadn't exchanged much talk throughout their journey here. Ken would have kicked himself. It was a date, damn it! He coughed. "Uh, Aya? Would you like some ice cream?"

"No, thank you."

Ah, but the naturally polite and regal leader.

Ken pouted. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Go home," Aya replied.

"Aww! You can't be serious! We didn't have fun yet!" the brunet exclaimed, a few grannies gossiping at a corner glancing up at the two men curiously. "Aya! I said we said that we would take a walk together and spend some time knowing each other! BUT YOU WANNA GO HOME?"

The grannies began to whisper. Aya turned as red as his hair.

"Shut up," the redhead hissed. "They're staring!"

"Well I don't care!" Ken was enjoying himself. Being vocal made him feel alive, hotheaded as he was. He wanted him and Aya to be able to see each other at their level, and nobody else's.

Aya sighed. "Fine, let's do something."

"Let's ride one of those," Ken pointed at the swan-shaped pedal boats at the dockside. Aya blanched. He didn't come here for exercise! He didn't want to pedal! No, NO!!!

"Hidaka…"

"C'mon! Let's go!" Ken dragged the redhead with him, Aya unable to run away or devise a professional escape plan. Where was Schwarz when you needed them? Where was Crawford? Schwarz! Please come and attack the innocent people now! Aya silently begged.

For Fujimiya Aya, Abyssinian of Weiß was seasick and afraid of boats. Small boats sank easily. He looked at the greenish waters of the lake. It didn't look very appealing.

"Aya… here, you can get in first."

The redhead stubbornly stood by the boat that was bobbing gently up and down on the waters.

Ken stepped in, and extended his hand to his leader. "Come on in… it's safe. Don't worry…"

"…Your boyfriend will protect you na no da," a passerby completed the sentence. A redhead who was walking with him giggled and kicked him in his shin.

"Stupid Windy."

"Yes, baka worm Windy. Happy now?"

The pair disappeared up the path, leaving Ken and Aya wide-eyed.

"Teenagers." Ken waved a hand. "Well?"

Aya looked doubtfully at the boat. He eyed Ken's hand, and took it. Ken's hold was firm and steady. Ken was security. He didn't know why, but he found that trusting Hidaka Ken was as easy and natural as breathing. Those warm, chocolate eyes told him that he would never be let down. Aya looked away, blushing as he settled down by the brunet, finally in the boat. He was not about to show Ken that he was weak. Never.

They began to pedal, and the dock got smaller in size. The people became minute and unimportant, though there were still other boats around. Aya breathed in the misty, early spring mid-morning air. It was calm and refreshing…

"Aya?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

Ken didn't say anything, because Aya was half-smiling, and he thought that that was very beautiful. The teenager was right. He, Hidaka Ken, would protect his leader were anything, big or small, to happen. Ken was so ready to admit it, to everyone in the world except for Fujimiya Aya, that…

That he, Hidaka Ken, was in love and feeling on top of the world.

The pair looked at one another, and for the first time in their lives, Aya smiled openly at Ken. Their boat bobbed on endlessly on the greenish waters of the lake, and the soft speaking wind wafted the scent of spring around them. Even the other boats ceased to exist, and there was just one swan boat in the middle of the ocean.

It may take weeks, it may take months, or it may take years, but as long as he tried his best, and was blessed with every passing Saturday morning, being alive and breathing with his teammates, nothing was going to stop him from obtaining Aya's heart, someday.

~ END ~

Note: Short little nothings, those are lovely. I had fun cranking this out. ^^


End file.
